Sexto desliz
by Blankilla
Summary: Bella encuentra unas fotos sospechosas de su pareja, pero ¿de verdad es todo como lo parece? ¿de verdad Edward la está engañando?


**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío.**

Destrozada, así había quedado después de lo sucedido. ¿Cómo podía haberme engañado de nuevo?

Creí que con el ultimatum que le di la última vez por fin cambiaría su actitud... pero heme aquí de nuevo, llorando como una idiota por el hombre que amo que por sexta vez en nuestra relación ha tenido un "desliz".

Edward y yo llevábamos saliendo desde el último año de instituto. Él era el típico mujeriego que se acostaba con todo lo que tuviera faldas y yo simplemente fui una chica más para su lista. Cuando empezamos a salir yo no me tomé muy en serio nuestra relación... es decir, ¿cuánto tardaría en cansarse de mi? ¿Cinco? ¿Cuatro días? Yo aún no estaba enamorada de él y aunque si que me gustaba, tomaba con mucha ligereza nuestro noviazgo.

Pero lo que no iba a permitir, era que mientras estuviese conmigo se enrrollase con otra, ¡eso si que no! Por lo que se lo dije... y él decidió quedarse conmigo ¡ni yo misma me lo creía! ¿Acaso era más importante para él de lo que parecía? Entonces me fui tomando la cosa más en serio. Y eso precisamente fue un gran error por mi parte. No sé como. No sé si fue esa vez en la que tuvimos una cita en la feria y me cogió la mano durante la montaña rusa o si fue la vez que me dio una sorpresa en su casa con una cena y velas... o incluso aquella vez que nos quedamos tirados en medio de la carretera un día de lluvia y al volver a casa andando me abrazó para que no pasase frío. La cuestión es que acabé enamorada completamente de él.

Pero nunca ocurre las cosas como quieres. Que yo estuviese enamorada no significaba que él me correspondiese. Sabía que yo le gustaba ya que era la novia que más le había durado ( ¡y eso que no llegamos a acostarnos! ). Durante nuestros seis meses solo lo vi coqueteando con una al principio (y yo le había dejado las cosas claritas en el momento) ¿quién me iba a decir que al abrir la puerta de la clase de matemáticas me iba a encontrar a mi novio muy acaramelado con otra?

No hace falta decir que pegué el grito al cielo.

Me enfadé tanto con él que lo ignoré por una semana (la más depresiva de mi vida) y cuando creí que su paciencia ya se había acabado y me iba a dejar oficialmente, lo encuentro en la puerta de mi casa, con un ramo de rosas rojas y cara de arrepentido total. Claramente lo perdoné, cosa de la que me arrepentí tiempo después.

El día de los enamorados ¿bonito día para encontrarte a tu novio pidiéndole el teléfono a una mujer guapísima no? Eso mismo pensé yo.

Al año y medio de salir nos peleamos. ¡Cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlo esa misma noche en el portal de mi apartamento borracho como una cuba y pidiéndome disculpas por haberse enrollado con otra!

Cuatro errores en total, los cuales todos perdonados. Sí, soy una idiota pero excepto esos cuatro momentos lo demás entre nosostros era perfecto.

Pero el quinto ya rebosó el vaso. Al cumplir los tres años de novios, en una fiesta de mi querida amiga Alice, lo encontré con una morena morreándose en medio de la cocina.

Decir lo muy decepcionada y dolida que me sentía era quedarse corta. No hice nada, solo esperé a que acabasen de besarse y cuando por fin me vio le lancé la mirada más odiosa que pude ser capaz de simular. Me marché de la fiesta con la cabeza muy alta y con un hombre suplicando mi perdón a mi espalda.

-Una última oportunidad, no volveré a hacerlo.

Y aunque quise mandarlo al mismísimo infierno y decirle que se metiese las demás oportunidades que le di por donde le quepan, yo seguía amándolo y fue ahí mi ultimatum. Solo una, una oportunidad para cambiar o lo nuestro nunca más iba a funcionar.

Y sinceramente por un tiempo creí que cambió. Un año entero siendo el novio perfecto, portándose como siempre quise, cuidándome e incluso amándome como nunca le había visto hacer.

Qué pena que todo fuese una vil mentira.

Para mi todo empezó a oler mal cuando salió de mi apartamento por la noche mientras yo dormía. Al preguntarle él solo me dijo que fue a tomar un poco de aire pero ¿qué persona normal hace eso a las tres de la madrugada? Luego vinieron los secretitos entre nosostros y después las cancelaciones de citas por motivos injustificados... empecé a sospechar de él de nuevo y me volví bastante paranoica con sus salidas raras, ¿pero qué novia normal no lo haría?

Y claro, estas sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando alguien dejó bajo mi puerta un sobre sin remitente.

Lo abrí sin esperarme nada de lo que vi. Mis ojos se aguaron en respuesta de las tres fotos que había allí. La primera de Edward besando la mano de una chica. La segunda, Edward y la misma chica sentados en una mesa de un restaurante caro. Y la tercera, Edward en el parque por la noche tan cerca de esa chica como si estuvieran apunto de besarse. No necesité más. Todo terminaría entre nosotros y no quería volver a verlo en mi vida. Sé que no debí perdonarlo tan fácilmente las últimas veces, pero soy tonta hasta un límite. Lo malo de esto es que no sabía que iba a hacer ahora que estaba... ya pensaría en eso más tarde.

Dejé caer las fotos al suelo y fue ahí que me di cuenta de que por atrás había un escrito. El mensaje era fácil: una hora y un lugar.

Enjugué mis lágrimas, me vestí con lo primero que pillé y corrí escaleras abajo para coger mi coche.

No tardé ni veinte minutos en ir al sitio indicado y como aún faltaba unos minutos para que fuese la hora me escondí detrás de un coche a esperar. Desde el lugar en el que me encontraba podía ver perfectamente toda la extensión del parque en el que me hayaba. La noche era fría y aunque solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, el frío era lo que en ese momento menos me importaba.

Un coche muy conocido por mi apareció por la esquina más alejada de mi posición, a la vez que una moto de color negra corría por otra calle. Contemplé como mi ahora exnovio se bajaba de su reluciente Volvo y esperaba a la chica de la moto. Se abrazaron como saludo y eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

-Aparta tus garras de mi novio, estúpida- susurré para mi._ No Bella, dentro de poco no será más tu novio._ Nuevas lágrimas se arremolinaron en mis ojos pero no me permití dejarlas escapar.

Seguí observando como se sentaban a charlar demasiado juntos y no aguanté más cuando entrelazaron sus manos.

Salí de mi escondite y empecé a caminar hacia Edward, el cual le sonreía como un bobo en ese momento a aquella chica.

Me acerqué a él y cuando por fin me vio quitó su mano y la puso en su bolbillo mientras se levantaba.

-Bella ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte Edward Cullen, ¿cómo pudistes hacerlo de nuevo?- le grité.

-¿Cómo pude hacer qué?-preguntó confundido.

-¿Y aún tienes la caradura de preguntarlo? ¡No me puedo creer que después de todo seas el mismo mujeriego de siempre!

-Bella déjame...

-¡No! ¡No pienso escuchar más tus excusas estúpidas! Me tienes harta. Confié en ti joder, fui lo suficientemente valiente para arriesgarme de salir dañada por tu culpa ¿y así me lo pagas? Saliendo con cualquier chica que se te ponga al alcance. ¡Eres un mierda! Me dijistes que cambiarías, que no volverías a irte con otra a la primera de cambio. Es que no sé ni como pude creerte, todo el mundo me lo decía y yo no quise creerlo. Eres un cabrón Cullen, solo sabes hacer daño a la gente. ¿Es que solo te importas tú mismo? ¿Eres capaz de amar a alguien? Seguro que no, nadie te querrá porque eres un monstruo sin corazón que lo único que haces es traicionar la confianza de la gente que una vez creyó en ti...

-¡Basta!- gritó.

Miré al banco para comprobar que la chica se había largado y dirigí mi mirada por última vez a la persona que tenía delante. Lo que vi me dejó helada.

¿Cuánto dolor puede transmitirte una sola mirada? ¿Acaso de verdad algo que le había dicho le habrá dolido? Lo dudo, como mucho habrá molestado a su ego, nada más.

Porque yo no me había equivocado ¿verdad? Yo estaba segura de las pruebas. Yo misma lo vi con aquella chica cogidos de la mano y hablando cariñosamente.

Pero los ojos dolidos de la persona que aún amaba me decían todo lo contrario. Se veía como si le acabasen de romperle el corazón y heberlo hecho trizas delante de suya. Sus ojos, antes de un color verde esmeralda, me miraban acuosos por lágrimas no derramadas y con un dolor infinito. ¿Cuánto puedes dañar a la persona que amas? Parece que yo traspasé el límite.

-¿Con que he roto tu confianza eh?¿Quiéres saber lo que estaba pasando aquí?- susurró con voz quebrada. Yo asentí- muy bien. Pues te querría presentar a Jimena, la chica con la que me vistes y una gran amiga de mi infancia y casualmente la dueña de la joyería en la que compré esto- sacó su mano del bolsillo del pantalón y abrió una cajita de terciopelo. Me quedé muda. Un anillo de compromiso relucía entre el terciopelo azul de la caja, viéndose mucho más expléndido a la luz de la luna.- ¡Sorpresa cariño!- gritó con puro sarcasmo- no te pediré que te cases conmigo... porque mando todo a la mierda- y dicho esto tiró la hermosa cajita al suelo y desapareció por el lugar donde vine yo, sin molestarse en ir a por su coche.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, junto a la caja azul ahora desarmada. Con mis manos temblorosas la cogí y la cerré con mucho cuidado mientras un gemido de dolor se escapaba de mis labios. No podía creer que hubiese arruinado todo por unas estúpidas fotos y mis inseguridades. ¡Me iba a pedir matrimonio por el amor de Dios! Esas fotos no desmostraban nada. Noté como era ahora mi corazón el que se hacía trizas y me abracé a mi misma con la esperanza de no romperme yo misma. ¿Por qué no le había dado el beneficio de la duda? ¿Por qué no le seguía e imploraba su perdón como él hizo conmigo? Levanté la cabeza y me lancé a correr como si alguien me persiguiese. Le pediría perdón y suplicaría si fuese necesario. Esta vez el error lo había cometido yo pero ¿me perdonará como yo había hecho tantas veces con él? Esperaba que si.

Pude ver su figura al otro lado de la carretera y con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, grité su nombre, cosa que hizo que se parase. Al darse la vuelta comprobé que finas lágrimas caían de sus ojos enrojecidos. Me miró y yo solo pude caminar hacia él hasta que solo me separaban de él tres metros.

-Edward-dije en un susurro quebradizo- perdonam...- y todo ocurrió muy rápido. Sin darme cuenta me había quedado parada en medio de la carretera. Las luces de un coche me deslumbraron sin permitirme huir y como única reacción, abracé mi vientre como si una vida dependiese de ello.

**EPOV**

Dolido,así era como me sentía. Pero no dolor físico, sino uno que te extujaba por dentro y hacía que te afixiases. Fui un completo idiota. Estaba tan ilusionado con pedirle que se casara conmigo... había pasado días y días planeándolo. Qué iluso había sido. Sabía que con mi historial ella no podría haber pensado en otra cosa, pero joder, dolía tanto que ella no creyese en mi. Me había esforzado mucho para que me perdonase aquella última vez, me mostré tal y como era. Me abrí completamente a ella. Antes era un chico que solo le importaba un buen polvo, debo reconocerlo, pero ¿ahora? Desde hace mucho tiempo dejé de ser aquel chiquillo inmaduro.

Desde que empecé a salir con Bella todo era diferente. Me gustaba la chica y no la dejé a los pocos días como pensé, incluso cuando me dijo que no me juntase con otra le hice caso (cosa rara en mi) pero cada vez le cogía más cariño y la quería proteger más... hasta que descubrí que me estaba enamorando, así que como el estúpido que soy, decidí comprobar si la podía engañar... si podía no la debía de querer mucho ¿no?

Y cuando me pilló en aquella clase junto a otra, sentí que no la engañaría por nada del mundo...

Luego pasó lo del teléfono, ¡juro por lo que más quiera que el teléfono era para mi amigo Seth que no se atrevía a hablar con la chica!

Y bueno, el día de la discusión... admito que estaba muy cabreado con ella y quise demostrarle que podía vivir sin su compañía. ¡Otro error para la lista!

Aunque lo de la morena si que no tuvo nombre ¡joder se me abalanzó encima! ¡No tuve la culpa! No empujaría a una chica aunque esta me pegase, simplemente la deje terminar sin responder y cuando por fin se separó vi a Bella con una mirada que me dejó helado.

Vale, he cometido muchos errores en mi vida y todos con la misma persona. Pero soy humano y éstos se equivocan mucho ¿no?

-Edward- un gritó a mis espaldas hizo que me diese la vuelta. Noté como las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos, pero no me importaba que alguien me viese de esta guisa.

Contemplé el rostro de Bella. Me dolía verla llorar de esa forma, pero aún no estaba preparado para perdonarla. Y todo pasó muy rápido. Antes de que ella terminase de decir ninguna palabra, la luz de un coche nos alumbró por completo. Bella, estática y con sus manos abrazándose, se quedó parada en medio de la carretera viendo como el coche se le iba acercando más y más.

-No- susurré y corrí hacia ella sin importarme lo que pudiera pasar.

Dolor. Bien, ahora también lo era físico. Por pura suerte había sido capaz de empujarnos a ambos al otro lado de la carretera y, aunque había caído sobre Bella, intenté protegerla lo máximo del golpe con mis manos.

-Bella ¿estás bien?- fue lo primero que pregunté al ver la mueca de dolor que hacía.

-Edward, llévame al hospital por favor.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué...?- me levanté de ella y pude ver que sus pantalones se manchaban de sangre. Un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios a la vez que nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Por favor- y cayó desmayada, asustándome más si eso era posible. La cogí en mis brazos y la llevé hacía mi coche que desgraciadamente estaba en la otra punta del maldito parque.

...

-¿Isabella Swan?- me levanté como si tuviera un muelle en el asiento al ver al doctor.

-Soy su novio.

-Hemos conseguido estabilizarlos a los dos y por ahora presentan progresos...

-Un momento- dije extrañado- ¿a los dos?- el médico me vio con una ceja levantada.

-Claro. La chica ha estado apunto de abortar al bebe, ¿es que acaso no sabía que estaba...?

¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? El hombre que se encontraba en frente mía seguía hablando pero yo no podía prestarle atención en estos momentos. Varios sentimientos se agolparon en mi pecho: terror, alivio, amargura, felicidad, miedo.

Yo no estaba preparado para ser padre... ¡pero si ni siquiera le he pedido oficialmente que fuese mi esposa! Me senté en la silla muy despacio, aún shockeado por el reciente descubrimiento. Iba a ser padre. Y justamente esta noche Bella y yo discutimos y acabamos mal. ¡Perfecto Cullen! Tienes el don de la oportunidad.

-Si lo desea, puede pasar a verla...- desperté de mi ensoñamiento cuando el médico dijo esas palabras, y sin esperar un segundo más, entré en la habitación de Bella.

La encontré inconsciente, con varias máquinas conectadas a ella. Me acerqué despacio y cogí su mano mientras posaba la mia en su vientre. Lentamente, Bella abrió sus ojos con dificultad y al verme quiso levantarse.

-Shh, tranquila Bella, no te muevas. Quédate tendida- le dije en un susurro. Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio y mirándonos a los ojos. Ninguno sabía cómo empezar a hablar. Cuando no aguanté más, solté la pregunta que me estaba carcomiendo- ¿Por qué no me lo dijistes Bella?- ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Lo siento, pensaba decírtelo lo más pronto posible, pero luego empezastes a actuar raro y más tarde lo de las fotos y todo se descontroló...- dijo rápidamente.

Nos quedamos de nuevo en un silencio incómodo, algo raro ya que siempre habíamos estado a gusto entre nosotros. Supongo que mi reciente enfado por su falta de confianza y la pelea que habíamos tenido hace solo unas horas tenían mucho que ver.

-Perdóname Edward, yo te juzgué mal y me dejé llevar por mis inseguridades antes de darte siquiera el beneficio de la duda, te eché en cara muchas cosas para luego darme cuenta que era yo la equivocada esta vez.

Las palabras que me había dicho durante nuestra discusión volvieron a mi como un fantasma. Me había llamado monstruo, traidor, cruel, egocéntrico y no sé que más. La furia volvió a mi tan intensa como antes, haciéndome olvidar por un momento que había estado apunto de perderla junto a nuestro hijo.

**Bella POV**

Contemplé como su rostro volvía a transmitir furia. Me encogí en la cama para soportar mejor la tormenta que se desataría de un momento a otro. Sabía que en nuestra discusión no había dicho todo lo que quería decir y también sabía que antes de perdonarme debía de desahogarse.

-¿Sabes lo que más me molesta de todo esto?- yo negué con la cabeza- Que nunca creístes en mí, siempre estuvistes esperando a que diese el golpe, a que fallara para tirarme todo en cara. Diste todo por supuesto y ni siquiera pensastes en que podrías estar equivocada... ¿antes me reprochabas por amor? ¡Acaso no te he demostrado de miles maneras que he cambiado! En una relación debe de haber confianza y tú nunca la tuvistes en mi. Al principio era lógico por el historial que tenía, pero joder, tengo 22 años y creo que he madurado bastante desde que estoy contigo como para ser de nuevo un chiquillo hormonal que se acostaba con todo lo que tuviese faldas, como tú decías. Yo te amo más que a nada Bella, pero no sabes lo que duele que tu alma gemela crea que la has engañado cuando darías tu propia vida para que no le ocurriese nada malo.

-Edward, por favor, perdóname. Fui una estúpida y al ver las fotos...- dije atropelladamente.

-Un momento ¿qué fotos?- me preguntó extrañado. Señalé la ropa que se encontraba en un sillón (yo tenía puesto la típica vestimenta de hospital) Edward cogió mi pantalón y de él sacó el sobre que aún contenía las fotos que me encontré en mi casa. Abrió el sobre y se quedó un buen rato mirándolas asombrado. Cuando me miró de nuevo, la ira relampagueaba en sus ojos, pero esta vez no iba dirigida a mí.

-Admito que estas fotos son verdaderas pero no son nada de lo que parecen ser. Jimena y yo cenamos en un restaurante una vez para hablar todo sobre cómo pedirte matrimonio y no era plan de invitarte a la cena. Lo del beso en la mano, ya sabes que mis padres me educaron con ese rollo de ser un caballero, por lo que no es la primera vez que me ves hacerlo y luego, la foto en la que salimos tan juntos... sólo la estaba ayudando cuando se cayó al suelo, a veces es más patosa que tú en tus peores días.- reí quedamente por su broma. Levanté mi mano para que se acercase a mi como estaba antes de despertarme. Acogí su mano entre las mías y las puse sobre mi vientre.

-Estoy de un mes y medio. La verdad es que me enteré hace poco ya que no he tenido nauseas ni nada que me indique que estuviese embarazada. Cuando lo descubrí, estuve esperando el momento indicado para decírtelo, pero tenía miedo de que te sintieses afixiado o algo. Comprendo que ahora necesitas algo de tiempo para perdonarme, pero quiero que sepas que yo esperaré lo que haga falta y que no te obligo a que permanezcas conmigo si no lo deseas, solo te pido que mi hijo sepa que tiene un padre y que lo visites de vez en cuando...

-Hey, para, para- me dijo antes de juntar nuestras frentes en un gesto tierno- Bella, yo quiero a este hijo tanto como tú y quiero estar en su vida tanto como en la tuya. No tengo que perdonarte, es más, haré cualquier cosa para ganarme tu confianza y para que seamos felices de nuevo.-me dijo con voz suave. Nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Lo abracé fuertemente enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

-Edward, no tienes que hacer nada, confío en ti. Aún tengo grabado en mi mente cuando te lanzastes hacia mi para apartarme de la trayectoría del coche-un escalofrío le recorrió, antes de soltar un bufido.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. ¡Las personas normales cuando ven un coche acercándose se intentan apartar de él! ¡No se quedan a esperar a que el conductor pare! En serio, tu instinto de supervivencia es nulo- reí felizmente al saber que todo volvía a la normalidad entre nosotros.

-Entonces ¿qué? ¿Tengo que ponerle Salvador a nuestro hijo como símbolo hacia su padre?

-¿Salvador? No por favor, me recuerda a mi tío abuelo, el que estaba loco y decía que podía leer la mente de la gente. ¿Qué te parece si le llamamos Harry? Si, ya lo estoy viendo. Tendrá tu pelo oscuro y mis ojos verdes...

-Me niego a que le pongas Harry porque tú seas un obsesionado de Harry Potter.

-Oye que yo no me quejo de que tú lo estés del Dicaprio ese...

-Ay si, lo llamaremos Leonardo...

-Ya veremos, Bella, ya veremos.

**Hola mis queridos lectores! Ya estoy de nuevo aquí con un oneshot. Espero que os haya gustado. A todos los que lean mis otros fics les pido paciencia ya que esta historia la tenía en mi mente desde hace tiempo y no quería salir nada más de ella. Actualizaré lo antes posible ya que ahora me acaban de dar las vacaciones.**

**Dejadme un rewiewsito con vuestra opinión, aunque sea solo la palabra "bien" o "mal"**

**un besazo de Blankilla**


End file.
